brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Titles of Amy's Sex Tape
A reoccurring joke in the show is Jake using double entendres to poke fun at Amy's love life, though the line has since been used with others such as Charles. The first occurrence was in M.E. Time, though it was during the Halloween episode that he first reference the titles of her sex tapes. Season 1 Halloween * Amy: Can you magically make everyone kind, sober and fully dressed? Jake: "Kind, Sober and Fully Dressed". Good news everyone, we found the name of Santiago's sex tape. * Amy: I’m sorry about tonight Jake: "I’m Sorry About Tonight!" We found the title for Santiago’s follow-up sex tape. * Amy: It’s not your fault, I was terrible Jake: "It’s Not Your Fault, I Was Terrible" is also one of your sex tapes. * Amy: It was slightly less unbearable with you. Don’t! Tactical Village * Amy: Not even going to touch that. Jake: The Amy Santiago Story. Charges and Specs * Amy: '''I'm horrible at this. When can we stop? '''Jake: "I'm Horrible at this-" Amy: I know, I know. Title of my sex tape. Jake: Huh, well done. Title of my sex tape. Season 2 Undercover * Amy: Just as long as we're clear, I'm with someone and nothing is going to happen. Jake: "I'm with Someone, Nothing's Going to Happen" — Name of your sex tape. Amy: He's back! The Mole * Amy: '''But, this better not bite me in the ass. '''Jake: "Better Not Bite Me in the Ass" — Name of your sex tape, but seriously, thank you so much for your help. Windbreaker City * Amy: '''Uh-oh. I hope it doesn't get too sexual. '''Jake: "Uh-oh I Hope it Doesn't Get Too Sexual" — Title of your sex tape. But seriously, what is taking so long? Also, the title of your sex tape. The Wednesday Incident * Gina: Eek, blast of cold air coming out of that box. Jake: Name of Amy's sex tape. Amy: Hey, man, come on. Not cool. Jake: I'm going through something. Just let me have this one. Det. Dave Majors * Amy: '''Why doesn't your mouth work? '''Jake: "Why Doesn't Your Mouth Work" — Title of our sex tape. Amy: What?! Jake: "Your" sex tape! What? No. Season 3 New Captain * Jake: '''So... we broke a rule. '''Amy: Yeah... I hope it wasn't a mistake. Jake: "I Hope it Wasn't a Mistake" — Title of your sex tape... *gasp* title of "our" sex tape! Season 4 Halloween IV * Amy: I just got it out of the vent to rub it in your faces Jake: "I Just Got It Out of the Vent to Rub It In Your Faces" — Name of your sex tape. Crime & Punishment (not related to Amy) * Judge Marinovich: One more "but" and you will be in contempt. Jake: "One more 'but' and you're contempt." — Name of your sex tape. Season 5 The Big House Pt. 1 (dream sequence) * Amy: I've been looking, but I can't find anything and I don't know what to do. Jake: "I Can't Find Anything And I Don't Know What To Do" — Title of your sex tape. HalloVeen * Amy: I'm so confused, I don't know what's happening right now. Jake: "I'm So Confused, I Don't Know What's Happening Right Now" — Title of your sex tape. * Amy: Oh my God, I'm shaking, I'm definitely gonna cry — Title of your sex tape. Bad Beat (not related to Amy) * Holt: When I made you tell that table that you were living in your mother's basement, it wasn't for the case. I was just messing with you. * Jake: Oh, well played, sir. But the joke's on you. My mother has a fantastic basement. Title of your sex tape. Too soon? All right, let's go. Safe House (not related to Amy) * Jake: '''The whole NYPD knows where you are, and they're coming for you right now! * '''Seamus Murphy: '''Okay, thanks for the tip. Let's kill them both, get out of here before the cops come. * '''Jake: '''Wait, no, no, no, I was lying about the back-up, I came alone! Title of my sex tape! Gray Star Mutual (not related to Amy) * '''Boyle: No, the only way out of this hole is to keep digging. Jake: "That's Not How Holes Work" — Title of your sex tape. Bachelor/ette Party (not related to Amy) * Boyle: But why don't we take this map and this sextant and chart a course to the restaurant? Holt: Title of your sex-tant tape. Jake: Ah, did not work at all, but I love that you attempted it — Title of your sex-tant tape. Jake & Amy * Boyle: Jake and Amy are getting married tonight. Title of my sex tape. * Jake: '''What..? Season 6 The Honeypot (not related to Amy) * '''Jake: My two dads, straight smashin' it. Sorry, that came out weird. Title of your sex tape. The Therapist (not related to Amy) * Boyle: Sorry, my partner doesn't believe in therapy. * Dr. Tate: Oh, that's fine. It's hard for some people. * Jake: Title of your sex tape. Casecation * Amy: Hey, what's up? I came as fast as I could. * Jake: Title of your sex tape. Nailed it! Ticking Clocks (not related to Amy) * Scully: Look at this bread! It's complete inedible. There's not even any soft parts in the middle we can pull out. * Jake: Title of your sex tape? Sicko (not related to Amy) * Coroner: Okay, so whoever did this, they weren't careful with the organs. They just sort of grabbed whatever and yanked. * '''Charles: '''Title of your sex tape. Oh, that's just something we say back at the Nine-Nine. * '''Coroner: '''Interesting, 'cause around here sex tape is what we call the adhesive you use to reattach a severed penis. Season 7 Captain Kim (not related to Amy, but about Captain Julie Kim) * '''Holt: '''She's coming. Hide. * '''Jake: '''Title of your sex tape! Category:Running Gags